Senshi of the leaf
by hatemeorlovemeIdon'tcare
Summary: This is a story about Deidaras daughter, HidanXoc! im really bad at summary's, I do not own Naruto, but I do own some of the characters, rated for future chapters R
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

CHAPTER 1 - WHO AM I?  
"Senshi, what's wrong?" Naruto my best and only friend asked me as we were walking to my house.  
"I was just thinking, yeah. Naruto, havn't you ever wondered who your parents are, yeah?" I asked him,  
"yeah, all the time, why?"  
"well, what I was thinking was, why did mine abandon me, yeah? I don't think they cared enough to keep me, yeah."  
"don't say that, i'm sure there's a better reason than that,"  
"I hope your right, yeah. Since today we became genene ninja, yeah, today I make an oath, yeah, today I vow to dedicate my life to finding my parents, yeah,"  
"how are you gonna do that when your stuck here in Konohagakure the leaf village?"  
"I'll leave, yeah,"  
"when?"  
"tomorrow, yeah,"  
"will you come back to visit?"  
"how could you ask me that, yeah? you know I will, yeah" I told him as we got to my house. "I had better go pack, yeah," I told him as I went inside.  
"Night Senshi, come see me before you leave," Naruto yelled,  
"night Naruto, see ya tomorrow, yeah," I told him, then shut the door.

'Leaving home at twelve, and i'm a girl, how crazy can I be?' I thought as I looked in the full length mirror. As I was doing that, the black from my hair started to fade, I could only watch as it faded to blond. When I got over the shock, I studied my reflection. I had my fringe covering my left eye, and my hair tied up as always, but it looked more natural blond than black. I was wearing my everyday outfit, I had my 3/4 sleeve fishnet shirt with a black t-shirt over it, a short black skirt with knee length leggings under it, the normal blue ninja shoes, and my leaf village headband.

"Sh*t!" I yelled as I looked at my hands, there was a mouth on each of them. When I thought about opening one, it did it on it's own, I worked out thats how I controll them, then I rushed around, packing three sets of my outfit into my black messanger bag, 'I can allways hunt if I get hungry' I thought as I grabed by bow and quiver full of arrows, then I but the bow in the quiver and put it on my back. 'sorry Naruto, I can't say goodbye, I need to go and work things out, I can't let anyone see me like this,' I thought as I ran out the village gates.

After three days, I finally found a village. I recognised the symbol on the gate, it was the rock village. They refused to let me in, and said that they still recognised me, I just looked more like a girl, then they aclled me Deidara, some dude who used to live there and joind some group of 'bad guys' called the Akatsuki, and became an s-ranked criminal. We had learnt about him in class, along with the rest of the Akatsuki. I ran befour they could start to attack me. After another day of walking, I found this big tent, and there was an old lady sitting out the frount, she looked like some sort of gypse, and as soon as I reached the tent she asked me,  
"I take it you wan't answers about why you suddenly changed?"  
"how did you know, yeah?" I asked,  
"because, i'm the one who put that descise on you when you were just three days old, your father brought you here, he told me to change your looks, that way you wouldn't look like him, he didn't want to keep you so he just left you here with me. I sent you to the leaf village, and you lived there from then on."  
"If I look like my father now, yeah, then is my father Deidara, yeah?"  
"Yes, Deidara is your father, however, he absolutely hated you, he would have killed you if your mother didn't love you so much, she died giving birth to you, and he hated you for taking her life away, you need your revenge, and I want him as dead as you do."

By the end of that, I was blind with rage, all I could think was how I was going to kill him, then the old lady told me,  
"you can use the mouths on your hands to infuse chakra into the clay

you put in them, after that you can make it bigger, make it move at your command, or have a word to make it blow up, or you can do a mixture."  
"thank you, I will hunt him down, yeah," I told her,  
"you can find him in the mist village, you just have to find the Akatsuki lair, it is a cave, but you must tell no one I told you, ok?"  
"yeah," I said as I left.


	2. Chapter 2: you're my father?

Chapter 2: who am I?

After another day of walking I found the mist village, and I searched around it, and after about twenty minutes of walking, I found a cave, but it was blocked up by a giant rock, so I went looking in the mist village, which they let me in straight away, for some reason, then I found an art shop, and I payed for a whole pouch full of clay, then I attached the pouch to a belt, and put the belt around my waist, then I left for the cave. I put some of the clay into the mouth on my right hand. When there was a decent amount of chakra in the clay, I took it out of the mouth and threw it at the rock. As soon as the clay touched the rock I yelled  
"**boutou" And I pushed more chakra into it, then it exploded into rubble.**

**I was proud of myself when I found that the cave was full of people, but then got really pissed off when I saw that my father wasn't among them.  
"Where is Deidara, yeah?" I growled,  
"why would we tell you?" this guy who looked like a shark asked,  
"Tobi is a good boy, Senpai is in his room," a guy with a really annoying voice and a orange swirly mask said,  
"shut up Tobi you idiot," the shark dude said,  
"will Tobi be a good boy and go get Senpai for me, yeah?" I asked is a sugar sweet voice, then Tobi ran off.**

**"What do you want with Deidara?" This funny looking red head asked,  
"just wait and see, yeah," I told him, then about three seconds later, Tobi bounced into the room yelling,  
"Tobi's a good boy," and he was followed closely by a guy who had my hair colour, style, and eye colour, in fact the only difference was age and gender. As soon as he saw me he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened, then I moved into a battle stance and glared at him viciously,  
"hello father, yeah," I said with an evil smirk,  
"what? How did you find me, how did you even know it was me, yeah?" He asked,  
"I found you with a little help, and hello, almost exact double, now, back to the situation at hand, yeah, you sent me to hell, and you know the saying about payback? Well I'm the bitch, yeah," I told him as I put some clay into my right mouth, then pulled out my bow and a arrow, and while I was putting chakra into the clay, I attempted to spear him to the wall with one of my arrows, but he dodged,  
"what do you mean I sent you to hell, yeah?" he asked,"  
"I grew up not knowing who my parents were, I was alone my entire life, then yesterday found out my mother is dead and my dad hates me, yeah,"  
"who told you I hate you, yeah?"  
"I know you hate me because I killed my mother, you would have killed me if my mother didn't love me, yeah," I yelled as I threw the clay I had in my mouth at him, then I yelled  
"boutou," and it exploded, causing him to fly into the wall behind him,  
"no guys, this is my problem, I have to fix this, yeah," Deidara told the others, because they were about to attack me,  
"why don't you just let them kill me, yeah? You want me dead anyway," I yelled,  
"can the two of you take this fight somewhere else? We don't want leader coming in during this," the shark dude said,  
"fine, follow me, yeah" I growled and then sped off. **


	3. Chapter 3: Explinations and choices

Chapter 3: Explanations and choices

"Look, I never hated you, yeah," Deidara said as I stopped when I could no longer see the cave,

"What do you mean? If you didn't hate me, then why would you want to get rid of me, yeah?" I asked, clearly confused,

"I didn't want to leave you, you were the only piece of your mother I had left, why would I hate you for something you had no control over? I gave you up because I didn't think you would want a father like me, I am a criminal, you would never been able to have a normal life, yeah,"

"Then why would the old woman lie to me?"

"She hates me, she was probably hoping you would kill me, yeah,"

"well, the choices I have now are to fight you and die, run away with my tail between my legs, or stay with you, I certainly know what one I chose, now you have to decide, yeah,"

"I want you to stay, why would I kill, or lose my daughter again, yeah?" Deidara said as he took a step forward, then he held his arms out to me, so I cautiously took a step forward into his arms, then he hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, then I couldn't stop the tears from falling, and before I knew it I was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

It took about five minutes for me to get my sobbing under control, then an orange blur tackled me yelling,

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi, I can't breath, get off, yeah," I told him, then Deidara threw him off,

"Tobi, you're an idiot, yeah," Deidara said as he helped me up,

"What is your daughters name Senpai?" Tobi asked,

"Senshi, yeah," he said,

"How do you know, yeah?" I asked,

"I named you myself, yeah," he told me,

"Senpai, is Senshi gonna stay with us?" Tobi asked,

"If she wants to, and if leader says yes, yeah," Deidara said,

"I'll stay, I have no where else to go, yeah," I told him, then he put his arm around me and we started to head back to my new home.

"Deidara, you're back, why do you have the brat with you? I thought you would have killed her by now," the fish guy said,

"Why would I kill my own daughter Kisame, yeah?" Deidara asked, then I hid behind him, I was only then aware of the amount of people staring at me, and my shyness kicked in.

"Senshi, what are you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked,

"They won't stop looking at me, yeah," I told him,

"I should take you to leader now, I only hope he lets you stay, yeah," Deidara said as he started to lead me towards a door. Deidara knocked and said,

"Leader, it's Deidara, I have something urgent I want to discuss with you, yeah," then a blue haired girl with a paper flower in her hair opened the door,

"What do you want Deidara?" A mans voice came from the room, then we walked in, and I saw a shadowy figure sitting at a desk, but I couldn't see his face because the room was so dark,

"This is Senshi, leader, and I wanted to know if she would be able to become a member of the Akatsuki, yeah,"

"Why?"

"She is my daughter, yeah,"

"She will be you responsibility, you and Tobi must train her,"

"Thank you leader,"

"Senshi, do you talk?" The leader asked me,

"Yes," I told him in a small voice, still hiding behind Deidara,

"Step out so I can see your face," he told me in a warm voice. I did what I was told, but I grabbed onto one of Deidara's hands and refused to let go.

"You look just like your father," the lady with the blue hair told me,

"Is that a compliment or an insult, yeah?" I asked,

"a compliment," she told me with a kind smile, then Deidara bowed and we left the room. He led me down the hallway, and stopped at a door with Deidara written on it. He opened the door and showed me his room, it had a giant king sized bed, and a desk covered in clay, and a walk in closet. But the best thing about the room was that the walls, roof, carpet and bed sheets were black.

"Dei, I mean dad, I mean, what am I supposed to call you, yeah?" I asked,

"Well, if you wanted, you can call me dad, yeah," he told me

"Ok, dad, your room is awesome, yeah!" I yelled, then I ran over and started jumping on the bed, while my dad just stared at me as if I was a freak,

"Senshi, what are you doing, yeah?" He asked me,

"Hey, what could you expect? I'm a caffeinated, hyperactive, almost teenager, yeah,"

"I can see that, come on, you need to meet the others, and learn there names, yeah," he told me, and then he grabbed my hand and lead me to the main room.

"So you already know Tobi, he isn't even in the Akatsuki, and no one knows how old he is, the shark is Kisame, 25, the one with red hair is Sasori, 38, the one with a mask covering his mouth and is covered is stiches is Kakuzu, 38, the religious one who doesn't wear anything under his Akatsuki cloak, and with silver hair is Hidan, and he isn't the good kind of religious, he worships Jashin, is immortal, and likes to swear, he is in his 30's, but looks 18, keep away from him, the flytrap is Zetsu, 30, the one with black hair is Itachi, 22, the girl is Konan, 25, and you already know the leader, 25, remember that, yeah?" dad asked me,

"fish sticks, Ranga, stiches, the nudist pope, flytrap, blue, emo, and the shadowy figure, got it," I laughed out loud,

"just don't use those names around them, ok, yeah?"

"sure, I'm good with that, yeah," I told him as the main room came into view.


	4. Chapter 4: father daughter moment

Chapter 4: father daughter moment, remembering mum

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy with school and stuff, but I'm back and I'll try to update more, anyway, here it is, chapter 4….

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

By the end of the day I knew what everyone's special fighting technique was, Kisame had a sword that absorbs chakra, Sasori is a puppet, he can control puppets and change his form, Zetsu can eat people, Itachi had an Uchiha trait called the sharingan, his eyes can change from coal black to red with strange markings, then he can see peoples jutsus and copy then, he could also do more, but I didn't have time to learn everything, Kakuzu can sow his body parts back together, and Hidan can make himself a human voodoo doll.

Dad and I had to share a bed because I didn't have one, and just before I went to sleep, I asked my dad,

"Why did you change everything about me except my eyes? They have always been blue, yeah,"

"They were changed, they will be back to normal by tomorrow, yeah," he told me

"What colour are they really?"

"It's a surprise, yeah,"

"Fine, but I hate surprises, yeah,"

"Goodnight Senshi"

"Goodnight dad," I said, and then we went to sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed when I looked in a mirror the next morning, and this caused dad, who had gotten up while I was asleep, to come running into the room,

"What's wrong, yeah?" he asked,

"My eyes are fucking freaky, yeah," I yelled, my eyes had changed from blue to ice-grey over night,

"You just wait till you're angry, they change shades with your mood, yeah," he told me,

"But I thought I looked exactly like you, yeah,"

"Except your eyes, you have your mother's eyes, yeah,"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a bit about mum, yeah?"

"Well, she was the most beautiful woman you could come across, she had long black hair and eyes that shined brighter than the stars, she was very independent, she liked to make her own choices. A lot of this independence came from the wolf spirit she had in her, she could control wolves, well not really control, but they would listen to what they told her to do, and she could understand them, yeah," dad told me,

"So I might have a wolf spirit to, yeah?"

"I know you do, your eyes are proof of that, yeah,"

"Wow, thanks for telling me about her dad, you're the best, yeah,"

"Thanks kid, just remember I'm here for you in any situation, I don't want to be one of those parents who knows nothing about there kid, and then there kid ends up hating them for being there, I want an honest father daughter relationship, yeah,"

"I couldn't agree more, yeah"

"Hey, isn't it your thirteenth birthday in two days?"

"I didn't think you would know, yeah,"

"How could I forget, yeah?"

"I never thought you cared, yeah, but now I know better, yeah,"

"Um, Senshi, I need to go away on a mission today, and I wont be back until tomorrow night,"

"No dad, you can't, we pretty much just met, and now you're leaving, yeah?"

"I will be back in time for your birthday, yeah,"

"Hurry up and leave so you can come home quicker, yeah," I said, then I hugged him and said, "I love you daddy, yeah,"

"I love you to kid, yeah," he told me, and then he left.


	5. Chapter 5: I want my dad!

Chapter 5: I want my dad!

The rest of the day, all I really did was make little ladybugs out of clay, and then took them outside to blow up real bugs. At the end of the day, I had my very own room next to my dads, it looked the exact same as his but the sheets were white. After I put my things in my closet, I made something to eat, I didn't feel like cooking a real meal, so I just made some instant ramen for everyone. I went to bed early that night, wanting to get up early in the morning to do some taijutsu training.

"DAD!" I screamed when I woke up the next morning, forgetting he wasn't there, hearing the alarm in my voice, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi and Konan all came rushing into my room,

"What's wrong?" Konan asked,

"I don't want to tell you, I need to talk to my dad, yeah, I yelled,

"Scream a little louder and maybe he will hear you," Kisame told me sarcastically,

"This is serious, there's something wrong, I'm scared, and I don't know what to do, I don't even know what it is, yeah," I said with tears streaming down my face,

"What do you mean there's something wrong?" Konan asked,

"I don't want to tell, it's embarrassing, yeah,"

"Well, why don't you get up…"

"No, no, no, I'm not moving from this very spot until my dad comes home, yeah," I cut her off,

"Guys, can you three clear the room?" Konan asked the others, and then they left,

"What's wrong Senshi? The others aren't here so you can tell me,"

"NO, I WANT MY DAD!" I yelled,

"What can your dad do that I can't?" she asked,

"He can help me, yeah," I told her, tears streaming down my face,

"Ok well, Tobi has just gone to get him, he will go instead,"

"How long will he be?"

"About an hour,"

"But he travelled all day yesterday, yeah,"

"He didn't use his bird yesterday, he will use it today,"

"Thank you, yeah,"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"To true, yeah," I told her, then she left and I started crying into my pillow.

"Senshi?" My dad asked as he came into my room, then he rushed over to me when he saw the fear in my eyes, "what's wrong, yeah?" he asked me,

"I don't know, but I'm scared, yeah," I cried out,

"How about you tell me what happened, yeah?"

"When I woke up, I was bleeding, yeah," I said as I got red,

"What do you mean?" he asked, to answer him I got up. There was a big red patch where my lower half had been on the bed, also the same area of my blue pyjamas were red, seeing, the blood my dad went white,

"Um, Senshi, this is natural teenager girl stuff, hasn't anyone from Konoha ever told you about this, yeah?"

"No what is it?" I asked,

"Well, you will get it every month, from three to seven days, it tells you that you are able to get pregnant, which I hope you don't do until you're at least eighteen, yeah,"

"So it's normal, yeah?"

"Yes, now get changed, and I will have everything cleaned up, ok, yeah?"

"Ok dad, thank you, yeah," I told him as I went into my closet to get clothes, then I went into the bathroom to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6: news

Chapter 6: news

"Senshi, leader is sending you back to Konoha to finish your training, he wants you to be able to complete your missions when you officially join the Akatsuki at fifteen, yeah," my dad told me when I got out of the shower, and walked into my room,

"When?" I asked,

"Tomorrow,"

"But tomorrow's my birthday, I don't want to be alone for my birthday again, yeah,"

"Don't worry, me and Konan are taking you, yeah,"

"Why Konan, yeah?"

"Well, it's to do with your girl problem, yeah,"

"Oh, right, yeah,"

"Konan told me to give you these, yeah," He told me, then he gave me this packet. After he went out of my room, I went through the packet and I read a set of instructions that were inside, they were these tissue like material things that you put on your underwear, and it stoped the blood from coming through and staining your clothes, so I put one on, and it felt funny, it was really uncomfortable, but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"Thank you dad, yeah," I told my dad when I walked into the kitchen, and saw him sitting at the table eating ramen,

"What for, yeah?" he asked me,

"Everything, the fact that you're always here whenever I need you, yeah,"

"Well, that's what a father's for, right?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out, yeah," I said as I walked over and hugged him, when he hugged me back I said,

"I love you daddy, yeah,"

"I love you to, kid, yeah," he told me as he hugged me tighter. We didn't realize until just then that the entire Akatsuki was at the door listening to and watching everything.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! DOESN'T ANYONE IN THIS FUCKING PLACE NOCK, OR DO YOU ALLWAYS JUST FUCKING STAND THERE WITH YOUR FUCKING PRESENCE UNKNOWN?!" I yelled when I saw them,

"Senshi, I want you to stay away from Hidan, yeah," dad told me,

"You know what? I like this girl," Hidan said randomly,

"Why should I stay away from anyone dad? I learnt most of my language from random drunk people on the streets, and my books, I love to read, did you know I can read a seven hundred paged book in two days?" I asked, getting excited,

"someone please stop her, yeah," my dad pleaded, then I felt a hand covering my mouth, and I looked up to see Hidan, I felt trapped, so I did the only thing I could in a situation like this, I jumped out of his grasp screaming

"RAPE!" then everyone just stared at me like I was a freak, except Hidan, he was looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"What was that?" Hidan asked me, still amused,

"Sorry, it's just a habit I have, I yell rape whenever someone makes me feel trapped or helpless, yeah," I told him,

"Well it's a bad habit for someone your age to pick up, how old are you anyway?"

"I turn thirteen tomorrow, yeah,"

"Hn, so you're only a kid, I thought you were like sixteen,"

"What the fuck, yeah,"

"Senshi stop your swearing, yeah," dad told me,

"Fine, but once we get to Konoha, you won't be able to stop me, yeah," I told him as I grinned evilly,

"Don't be to sure, me and Konan will be staying with you, in disguise, yeah,"

"Fuck, yeah," I said as I pushed past the others and walked to my room, and then I heard a knock at my bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7: an unexpected request

Chapter 7: an unexpected request

"Hidan?" I asked when I opened the door, and saw Hidan standing there,

"Can I come in?" he asked me,

"Sure, yeah,"

"Well, I just really needed to tell you something, before you left," he told me as he sat on my bed,

"Sure, go for it, yeah," I said sitting next to him,

"well, I'm not going to go for this yet because you're to young, but I'm not ageing, and I just wanted to ask you, for in two years, when you return, if you would be with me,"

"Why me though? I'm nothing special, yeah,"

"You need to learn to see yourself clearly, I don't love you in that way yet, but when you're older, I know I will,"

"What brought all this on, yeah?"

"Well, the fact that I love your personality,"

"I'm so glad you didn't say something perverted, yeah,"

"Well, you are cute, but that's not why I like you,"

"I take that as a good thing, yeah,"

"But you still haven't answered my question, will you?"

"We will see what time does to us, we might be two completely different people by then,"

"I'm satisfied by that answer."

Then Hidan put his arms up, motioning for me to hug him, and I did, but it wasn't anything lovey dovey, it was more like two friends hugging.

"Look, kid, I don't want you to tell Deidara about this until it's decided, ok?" He asked me as he pressed my head to his chest,

"Hm, you don't have to worry about him finding out, yeah," I told him, then he kissed my fore head,

"That's my girl," he told me, causing me to blush,

"Come on, I wanna train, what do you say?" I asked,

"Sure, I won't go to hard on you," he laughed out,

"I won't need it, you'd be surprised, yeah," I told him,

"Well, why don't we put that to the test? Unless you're afraid?"

"Oh hell no, I'll fight, yeah," I said as I dragged him to the training grounds.

Everyone else in the Akatsuki followed us out because nobody had ever seen me put up a real fight.

"Ladies first," Hidan told me,

"Then why don't you go, yeah?" I joked, but then threw a clay owl at him, "boutou!" I shouted, then it exploded, "what the fuck?!" I yelled when I saw him still standing after that blow,

"Immortal, remember?" Hidan said giving me a look that made me blush,

"Well, in that case," I said as I suddenly appeared behind him, then I covered his eyes and applied chakra to his eyes and applied chakra to his eyes, they began to droop, then he was asleep.

I carried Hidan to his room and put him on his bed, but I was stoped from leaving by my wrist being held by a hand,

"Don't leave just yet," I heard Hidan's voice say, so I turned around and sat next to him,

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, something could have happened to you while you were sleeping, and it would have been my fault, yeah," I told him,

"Hey, it's no problem, I can't die, remember?"

"Oh, right, but still, I am sorry, yeah,"

"Well, there's one way you can make it up to me,"

"How, yeah?"

"I'll tell you on a couple of years, oh, and by the way, don't get with anyone while you're gone, or I might kill them,"

"I don't think I'll ever settle with anyone, not of course, unless he was stronger than me, so you might want to start practicing,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he finished kissing my fore head.


	8. Chapter 8: In Konoha

Chapter 8: In Konoha

We had arrived at the Konoha gates, Deidara and Konan were disguised as normal villagers my age, while I stood as a proud Konoha ninja at the front.

"State your business," the guards told me,

"My name is Senshi, I had gotten lost, and these new friends of mine helped me to find the village, yeah," I told them,

"You're Senshi? This kid named Naruto had told us to keep an eye out for you, you need to go straight to his house, and you can take your friends,"

"Thanks, yeah," I told him as I led the way to Naruto's house.

"HEY NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS TOO THE DOOR YOU LAZY BUM, YEAH!" I yelled when we got to Naruto's house and knocked,

"Senshi?" was all I heard before the door opened and I was tackled to the ground by a hyper blond.

"Naruto, get your fat ass off me, yeah," I gasped, out of breath,

"Oh, sorry," he told me as he jumped up,

"Naruto, this is Dei and Kona, they helped me find my way back here when I got lost, yeah," I told him,

"HOLY SHIT!! Senshi, what happened to your hair and eyes?!"

"I don't really feel like answering, I just want to go home, yeah,"

"Ok, want me to walk you there?"

"No thank you, I'll seeya at the academy tomorrow, yeah,"

"Hasn't anyone told you? We've been split into groups, you're in team 7 with me, Sasuke and Sakura, meet me here tomorrow, ok?"

"Um, ok, bye, yeah," I said and we headed off home.

"Um, I only have two sleep-in-able rooms, there's me room, two people can share it because it has a double bed, and the lounge room, so how do we work this out, yeah?" I asked as we walked inside,

"Well, why don't I take the couch and you two share?" Konan suggested,

"I'll let you two take care of it, I need to take a shower, yeah," I told them as I headed to the bathroom.

"Who wants what to eat, yeah?" I asked as I walked into the lounge room,

"I don't know, just something simple, yeah," dad told me, "I'll just take a shower first, ok?" he asked me,

"Sure, towels are in the cupboard under the sink, yeah," I told him, then I started to cut up vegetables and meat, then I got out noodles and started to make home made ramen. By the time I was finished, both Konan and dad had showered, and they were at the table.

"I didn't know you knew how to make your own ramen, yeah," dad commented,

"I used to help out at the ramen shop around here, and if I was gonna hang around with Naruto, I needed to know how to cook it, if I wanted him to stay for tea, he's addicted to it, yeah," I laughed,

"Well, it's really good, better than any instant ramen I have ever eaten, yeah,"

"Mmhm," Konan said with her mouth full.

The sleeping arrangements for that night were that Konan take the couch, and I shared the bed with dad, and as we were going to bed, I asked him,

"Can you sing to me? I never had anyone do that for me when I was little, yeah,"

"Um, ok, I'll sing you a lullaby that my mum used to sing to me during a storm, and it's raining at the moment, yeah," he told me, and then I realized it was raining. He tucked me in, then sat on the bed next to me and started to sing.

little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the ran will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

As soon as he stoped singing, I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up bright and early, and then I walked to Naruto's with Konan and dad after breakfast, and Naruto led us to one of the training grounds.

"Sasuke, Sakura, this is Senshi, she's our other team mate, and these are her friends, Dei and Kona, there gonna watch us train," he told Sakura, the pink haired Sasuke obsessed kunoichi, and Sasuke, the clan avenging, emo kid ninja with fan girls, he was clearly Itachi's little brother.

"Heya, yeah," I yelled as I waved,

"Hn, you're just like Naruto, a pure loser," Sasuke told me,

"Cheer up emo kid, yeah," I told him,

"Hey, who do you think you are?"

"Ummm, Senshi Iwa, yeah," I said as I shot a questioning glance at dad, and he nodded,

"How dare you insult Sasuke," Sakura yelled,

"Ha, your very own body guard, how cute, yeah"

"Sakura, back off," Sasuke growled,

"You think you're so tough pretty boy? Show me what you got, yeah," I told him as I slipped clay into the mouth on my left hand.

I had a small tiger made by the time Sasuke pulled a kunai out, and then I threw the tiger at him and yelled,

"BOUTOU, ART IS A BANG, YEAH!!" and once I said this, my dad started to chuckle,

"Senshi, where did you learn to do that? How did you do it?" Naruto asked,

"It was easy, yeah," I told him, I really didn't feel like explaining about the jutsu, and why I look so different.

"Ok kids, that's enough," said a guy with a blue mask covering his mouth, silver hair, and his forehead protector covering his left eye.

"Um, who are you, yeah?" I asked,

"I'm your sensei, Kakashi," he told me,

"Did they d that to your eye to?"

"Do what?"

"Cut it up so much that you want to hide it, yeah?"

"No one destroyed my eye, I had a sharingan put there so I hide it from my opponents,"

"Oh, so you're different, yeah," I whispered the last part.

After training for the whole day, we went home to have tea. While dad was in the shower, and Konan was out, I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to reveal a six year old boy with silver hair, and the way he looked at me, I automatically knew who it was,

"Come in, Hidan, yeah," I said, then he walked in and shifted back to his normal form, "what are you doing here, yeah," I asked him,

"Leader sent me to make sure you got here ok," he told me,

"Come on, yeah," I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him to a window, and then I climbed out and started to go up the secret ladder I made. We climbed up onto the roof, and sat there looking at the stars.

"Why do you hide your eye?" he suddenly asked,

"I don't like people seeing what she did, yeah," I answered,

"Who did what to you?"

"Well, a year ago, I had someone who would look after me, she took care of me from birth, but she hated me, and last year I killed her for everything she did to me, yeah," I told him, then he reached over and pulled the hair away from my eye, amd he almost fell off the roof when he saw the scars around my eye, and the layer of skin that now covered my eye,

"What happened?" he asked,

"she gorged it out with a fork, she also used to whip my with a knotted rope, I wear the leggings to hide my legs, and the long shirt so there is no chance of anyone seeing my back or stomach, I told him as he brushed his hand around my destroyed eye, then he let my hair fall back when he heard the shower turn off.

"Senshi, let me see your back," Hidan said, then I turned around so he could lift up the back of my shirt,

"How could someone do this to a kid?" He asked in complete shock when he saw the hundreds of scars that covered my back,

"She was a monster, yeah," I told him as I stood up and started to climb back down the ladder,

"I need to go now," Hidan said as we reached toe ground,

"Ok, two years is a long time, I'm gonna miss you, yeah," I told him,

"I'll miss you too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," he said, kissing me on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9: first mission

**Chapter 9: First mission**

The next day I had my first mission, me, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had to escort a bridge builder to the wave village, my dad kept on telling me to be careful,

"Dad, you're to overprotective, I'll be fine, I'm a ninja, remember, yeah?" I told him,

"I know, but still, I can't help but worry, yeah," he told me,

"Ok, well I need to go, bye dad, I love you, yeah," I told him as I ran out the door. As expected, Naruto yelled out something stupid as we left the village, and as usual, I hit him over the head, muttering,

"How do I know you? You're such an idiot, yeah," then we left. Shortly after we left, we ran into some assassins, but I blew them up instantly, and Kakashi-sensei was saying something like it was supposed to be a a-rank mission, not a c-rank.

When we got to the village, we went to the bridge builder's house, where we met his daughter and her son, and Kakashi-sensei told us that we were to stay and protect him until the bridge was complete, and then we went out to train. He showed us all a move, he walked up a tree by pushing chakra into his feet, then Naruto yelled,

"Hey Senshi, he's doing that thing you do all the time,"

"Why don't you show us then, Senshi?" Kakashi asked me, so I pushed chakra to my feet, and started to walk up the tree,

"How did you learn that?" Kakashi asked me,

"I just learnt it on my own, I probably know more jutsus than even a chunine knows, yeah," I told him,

"Then you can help me teach the others,"

"Ok, yeah," I told them, and then I helped him.

After a while, me, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei went back to the bridge builder's house, but Naruto and Sasuke, just being pathetic idiots with big ego's, wanting to master it before the other. When they got back, we were all eating tea, then they both stood up and said,

"I want some more!" Then they both threw up everything they just ate, and Sakura said,

"What's the point of eating if you're just going to throw it all back up?"

"They just have giant egos, like you and Ino (who looks like my dad)" I thought the last bit, but said the rest,

"How do we have big egos?" she asked,

"Well, you are both so competitive with winning Sasuke's heart, that you don't realise that he doesn't like you, and they are being competitive with winning everything, I honestly don't get you people,"

"Well sorry if not everyone can be perfect like you," she told me with sarcasm in her voice,

"Oh trust me, I'm almost as far from perfect as you can get," I told her as I got up to leave.

The next day, we had to accompany the bridge builder to the bridge. After a couple of days, after everyone had left the bridge, we were the only ones there, these two guys showed up, one was wearing a mask, and had really long hair, and the other was covered in bandages. They started to attack us, and for a while, I was winning against the one with the mask on, until he hit me with one of his needles that he was throwing at me, after that the needles just kept on coming, until I was covered in them, but unfortunately, one of them almost pierced my heart, and one did something to my brain, so I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a white room, where everything was white, and there was an irritating beeping noise coming from a machine that was next to me. Then I noticed someone beside me, he had silver hair that had been combed back,

"Wh… Who are you, yeah?" I asked, nervous,

"Senshi, it's me, Hidan," he told me,

"How do you know me, yeah?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"Um, no, I can't say I do, yeah,"

"What day is it?"

"Um the 8th of May, yeah,"

"Um, no, it's the 21st, someone get the fuck in here!" He yelled,

"What is it? What's wrong?" A man asked as he walked in to the room,

"She can't remember anything,"

"Ok, now we need to get you to leave,"

"Ok, I'll go tell her father about this,"

"What? I don't have a father, yeah," I said as Hidan walked out. He didn't come back, and I was let out of the hospital, apparently my memory would come back if something triggered it, do Naruto took me home. I could only remember to the day my looks changed, from that second, I couldn't remember anything.


	10. Chapter 10: unexpected love

**Chapter 10: Unexpected love**

"Hey Sasuke, yeah!" I yelled when I saw Sasuke turning a corner,

"Yeah?" he asked, for some reason he kind of liked me, probably because I told him I could probably help him train to defeat his older brother, and we had been friends after that,

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to train with me, yeah?" I asked,

"Sure," he told me as we left for the training field.

"We'll just do taijutsu for now, ok, yeah?" I asked,

"Alright, that's where we need the most training anyway," he told me, then we got into battle stances,

"Go!" I yelled, and then we both started running towards each other.

I got the first punch in, and that sent him flying backwards, _he is so hot when we train, and oh my god what am I thinking, we're just friends, but still, he is hot,_ I thought, and I was to busy with my thoughts to notice Sasuke running towards me until the last second, and he tackled me to the ground. He ended up on top of me, pinning me down by my wrists, then he started to lower his head until he crashed his lips on to mine. At first I was too shocked to do anything, then I started to kiss back. When he released my wrists, I put my hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me, then I started twisting my fingers through his hair. After a while we had to pull away, both gasping for air, then he stood up pulling me with him, then he pulled me in to a hug.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, too caught up in the moment to say yeah,

"Well, I kind of fell for you, I never thought I could really like someone as much as I like you," he told me,

"You really like me like that, yeah?"

"yes I like you, allot more than I should,"

"Me too, yeah," I told him as I stood as tall as I could, to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Hey Sasuke, hey Senshi!" Naruto yelled as we got to the training grounds the next day, Naruto and Sakura where there, but not Kakashi-sensei,

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, then she sent ma a glare, we really hated each other since that first day. Then Sasuke sent me a pleading look, so I saved him by starting a fight, I grabbed Sasuke's hand, giving her a challenging look, daring her to fight me, and so she did.

"Sasuke is mine," she told me.

"I'm not fighting for Sasuke, I just want a fight, I'm seriously bored, yeah," I told her, then for effect, I yawned,

"Senshi," Sasuke said,

"Yeah?" Then he gave me a peck on the lips,

"For luck," he told me, and then he took a step back.

People who fight with anger and not strength, can't make the right decisions, because they can't think straight, so I ended up knocking Sakura out, then Sasuke wrapped his arms around me from behind,

"You did well, I always wanted to do that, but I would never hit a girl," Sasuke told me,

"Yeah, well just so you know, I really wasn't fighting for you, why fight for you if I already have you, yeah?" I asked,

"Well if you were bored, we could have just done this," he said as he crashed his lips to mine,

"I know, but that would have resulted in a fight anyway, yeah," I said after we pulled away,

"True, but it would have really annoyed Sakura, and that's fun on its own, why fight when you can torture?"

"That's true, yeah."

"Hey kids, sorry I'm late, and what happened to Sakura?" Kakashi asked when he finally showed up,

"I was bored, yeah," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"You shouldn't have beaten her up,"

"Hmmm, Sasuke," Sakura mumbled as she opened her eyes,

"Well lookie here, sleeping ugly's finally awake, yeah," I said with a grin,

"Stay away from Sasuke, he's mine,"

"Oh yeah, that's rich, coming from someone who just got there ass kicked, no wonder you're no addition to this team, don't you see that nobody needs you, yeah?"

"That's enough, Senshi," Kakashi told me,

"Fine, but she was asking for it," I told him.


	11. Chapter 11: the chunine exams

**Chapter 11: Chunine exams**

The next week, Kakashi told us we were competing in the chunine exams, and we had to show up in one of the academy rooms the next day for the first exam, so we decided to go for it, then we all went home except for me and Sasuke, we went for a walk.

As we were walking through the forest, this guy showed up and tried to attack us, but he was out like a light in like five seconds,

"I am seriously sick of these weaklings, they fucking piss me off, yeah," I told Sasuke,

I know what you mean," he told me, then he pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine, when he pulled away he said,

"Senshi, I…I," while he was stuttering, I felt the urge to sing, as if everything would be understood if I did, so I sang, (by the way, don't even try to look up this song, my sister wrote it, you can find it at .com/watch?v=gzQRWTGQQKc so yeah, back to the story)

Don't even say what you wanna say,

Because I can tell by the look on your face,

You're gonna say I love you and that's all cool,

Coz I've got something I got to tell you,

Brace your self now be prepared,

I wouldn't usually say this so I'm really scared,

I know it's true,

I'm so in love with you,

Please never change who you are,

Your beautiful smile,

Is prettier than the blue sky,

And just that sparkle in your eye,

I hope you never change at all,

I bet you weren't expecting it I just thought you should know,

That these are my feelings and it's what I'm gonna show,

I don't care if people laugh and tease me,

I'm gonna shout it to the world just wait and see,

Didn't you hear me when I said it before?

I'll say it again yes again once more,

I know it's true,

I'm so in love with you,

Please never change who you are,

Your beautiful smile,

Is prettier than the blue sky,

And just that sparkle in your eye,

I hope you never change at all,

Please never stop being you,

I wouldn't like that at all,

Please never change who you are,

Coz I'll always be here to catch you when you fall,

I know it's true,

I'm so in love with you,

Please never change who you are,

Your beautiful smile,

Is prettier than the blue sky,

And just that sparkle in your eye,

I hope you never change at all,

I know it's true,

I'm so in love with you,

Please never change who you are,

Your beautiful smile,

Is prettier than the blue sky,

And just that sparkle in your eye,

I hope you never change at all,

When I finished, I noticed Sasuke seemed hypnotised, as if my voice held some special power to it or something, and the next thing I knew, he was holding me against him,

"I love you too," he told me, then started to stroke my hair, just holding me. When we showed up at the room, we met this guy named Kabuto, and he told us some stuff about a guy named Gaara from Sunagakure, the sand village, apparently so far in his entire life, he has never had a single scratch on a mission, and so I decided to use my new genjutsu on him, I started humming a tune, and everyone in the room stoped what they were doing, just standing there as if they weren't looking at the room anymore.

I started to look around the room for Gaara, I had never seen him before in my life, I didn't even know what he looked like, but somehow I knew it was him. He had messy red hair, the kanji for love on his forehead, green eyes with a hint of blue, and a gourd of sand on his back. The sand from his gourd was twisting and turning around him, as if it was dancing to my humming, and it retreated to his gourd when I stoped, and Gaara was staring at me with wonder, while everyone else was sending me confused looks, but I just smiled and turned to Sasuke and wrapped my arms around his waist.

After about a minute, this guy showed up, and told us to pick cards, my card was A5, so that was the fifth seat along the first row, so I went and took my seat. When I looked to my left, there was a girl sitting there with long blond hair, and bright blue eyes, she kind of reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember who,

"Hi, I'm Senshi, yeah," I told her,

"Oh, hi, I'm Mikira, why did you just say yeah?" she asked

"I don't know, I've always said yeah at the end of a sentence, yeah,"

"That's weird, well, we should get started," she said as we got to work on the written test. I was always studying, so I knew the answers really well, even though almost everyone else had no idea. When I finished, I rested my head on the desk and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The sleepoverHipnotizing

**Chapter 12: The sleepover**

"Hey Senshi, wake up, your boyfriend wants you," I heard someone yell in my ear,

"Hmmm, Sasuke," I mumbled, then someone was shaking me awake, "FUCK OFF, I WANNA SLEEP!!!" I yelled, then I felt myself being pulled into familiar arms, "Sasuke," I mumbled, then I felt my feet touch the ground, then I opened my eyes to see Sasuke holding me up, and I saw Mikira standing next to him,

"Come on, the test is over," he told me,

"Ok, yeah," I told him,

"Oh great, you listen to him!" Mikira yelled,

"Mmhm, hey Sasuke, wanna come to my house for a movie night? You can come to if you want, Mikira, yeah," I told them,

"Ok," Sasuke said,

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," Mikira told me, and then we headed off to my house.

We watched three horror movies, dead silence, wrong turn, and wrong turn 2. Sasuke was cuddling up to me, scared shitless the entire time, Mikira would occasionally jump, and I found all the gore so entertaining, that I couldn't stop laughing. When we were finished, Mikira went home, and Sasuke stayed over. After we both had showers, we cuddled up together and fell asleep.

The next day we had the second exam, and that morning I woke up to a pressure on my lips, and I opened my eyes and automatically got lost in Sasuke's, and I realised the pressure on my lips was Sasuke's pressed to mine, then when he pulled back, he handed me a plate with bacon and eggs on it,

"Breakfast in bed, I just wanted to help clear your head, you've been a little out of it since you lost your memory," he told me,

"You notice everything, I love you, yeah," I told him, then I put the plate down and hugged him around the wais, then I let go and started eating.

I rushed through getting ready, and I had to finger comb my hair as we were walking, then I cracked,

"I hate my hair, it never does what I want it to, yeah!" I yelled,

"Don't worry, you look great," he told me as I put my hair up, then I felt another urge to sing, so I did,

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it coming over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it coming over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it coming over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked when I finished,

"Do what, yeah?" I asked,

"Hypnotize people with your voice when you sing,"

"I don't know, I feel like singing, so I do, then I feel like I can bend people to my will, yeah,"

"All that happens to me is that I love you more,"

"But what more could I possibly want from you? It's enough for me just to know you love me, yeah,"

"What's not to love?"

"I always say yeah, I'm needy, and a bitch, yeah,"

"The yeah thing doesn't bother me, and I know needier and bitchier girls, two examples, Ino and Sakura,"

"To true, yeah," I laughed, then I was suddenly serious, "It must have been hard for you, losing the ones you loved most, yeah,"

"But you have no family either,"

"But I never had one, and I can't miss what I never had, yeah"

"That's true, but didn't you say you had a caretaker?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened to her?"

"She's dead, yeah,"

"How?"

"I killed her, yeah,"

"But why?" He asked, and then I lifted up my fringe,

"Because of this, she did this with a fork, yeah, now can we please drop the subject, yeah?" I laughed as I let my hair fall beck into place,

"Ok, but if you ever want to talk, about anything, I'll listen,"

"I know you will, but we should get to the exam, yeah,"

"Ok," he finished as we started running to the forest of death.


	13. Chapter 13: the forest of death

**Chapter 13: The forest of death**

We got there a little late, but the competition hadn't started yet, so Naruto explained everything. We had one scroll for each team, either an earth scroll, of a heaven scroll, and you had to get the other off another team, and go to the tower in the centre of the forest, then open them. Then this psycho but awesome lady sent all the teams to a different gate, somewhere around the forest, and the gates opened after about five minutes, and we were off.

After about ten minutes of random running around, I tripped over a tree root, and that caused me to go flying into a clearing, and what I saw there surprised me. That guy Gaara and his team were there, fighting another team, or at least they were, until Gaara killed the other team, and I was surprised because I never heard the fight, and then I realized that the rest of my team was nowhere to be found, I had lost them somewhere, then one of Gaara's team mates, a girl with blond hair and her hair in four pony tails, and looked older than Gaara noticed me, and that's when everything came crashing down. Gaara's other teammate, a guy with brown hair who looked older than Gaara as well saw me, and than Gaara noticed them both looking, so he looked over as well.

"Oh shit, yeah," I mumbled, then I felt sand closing in all over me, covering me in it until only my head was left visible, but then I started humming, trapping him with my voice, and I instantly felt the sand loosen.

When the sand dropped, I stoped humming, and everyone gave us a confused look,

"How did you do that?" the girl team mate asked,

"Do what, yeah?" I asked,

"Make Gaara stop,"

"Oh, that was just a talent I have, yeah,"

"Who are you?" Gaara asked,

"I'm Senshi, now who the fuck are you two?" I asked, pointing to Gaara's team mates,

"I'm Temari," the girl said,

"I'm Kankuro," the guy said,

"Ok, well, I better get going before Sasuke starts worrying, yeah,"

"Uchiha?" Temari asked,

"Yeah, how did you know, yeah?"

"We've already met him, and why would he worry? He doesn't seem like a people person,"

"Well, if a guy loved you, wouldn't he worry if you were missing, yeah?"

"I guess so, well, you can walk with us until you find them if you want, if you're not afraid to travel with your enemy's that is,"

"I ain't afraid of nothing, yeah,"

"Not even death?"

"I welcome death with open arms, yeah, now hows abouts we gets goin?" I finished, and then we started walking.

We hadn't found my team by the time we got to the tower, so I just stayed with them to wait, but unfortunately that meant two days of waiting because we were very early.

"Hey Senshi, wanna train?" Temari asked me,

"Sure, let's do this, yeah," I said, then she pulled a huge fan off her back, but dropped it when I started humming, then I walked over and held a kunai to her throat and stopped humming, and that took her by surprise, I could have killed her in one movement, but I didn't, and she had a questioning look on her face, so I told her,

"I think of you three as my friends, you helped me out when I needed it, so why would I even think of killing you, yeah?" I asked, then I saw a guilty look cross her face, but it was gon in an instant,

"I wouldn't kill you either, Kankuro wouldn't, but Gaara's another story," she told me,

"If he tried, it's not like he could win anyway, yeah,"

"Then fight me so we can test that theory," I heard a deep voice say, then I turned around to see Gaara there,

"Ok then, yeah," I told him as he took Temari's place, and I took mine,

"I will warn you now, this is a death match," he told me,

"Yeah yeah, whatever, yeah," I said, then he threw a huge sand hand at me, but I started humming before it hit, then I stoped and he looked surprised, like he was expecting a blow from me or something, but I just stood there,

"Attack me already," he told me,

"But I don't want to hurt you, I don't like hurting my friends, yeah," I told him stubbornly,

"I don't have friends, I love only myself…"

"Someone's up themselves, yeah,"

"Fight already,"

"No, yeah," I told him, then he suddenly sent sand towards me, but I jumped, and then I started humming and he started to off drift to sleep. Once he was asleep I held a kunai to his throat, then I stopped humming and he woke up.

"I win, yeah," I whispered to him, then his eyes went wide in surprise, and then I was no longer seeing the area, I was somewhere else, or at least my mind was. I was in a place surrounded by sand, it was like a big city, then a saw a six year old red headed boy at the park, and he was being called a freak by these other kids, then the image changed, there was this man, who the boy called his uncle, and he was explaining the meaning of love to the boy, then he told the boy that he loved him, and then the image changed again, the boy was sitting on a roof, looking at the full moon and crying, then suddenly there was a kunai being thrown at him, but sand came up to protect him, and he turned around just as I did, to see a masked man, then the boy crushed the man half to death using sand, then the boy pulled the mans mask away, _'It's his uncle,'_ I thought, then they started talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, right until the last sentence,

"Gaara, please die," the man said, _'That's Gaara? No way!' _I thought, then the man pulled away his vest to reveal dozens of paper bombs, and then he blew himself up, he was hoping to take Gaara with him, but Gaara was protected by his sand, then Gaara's sand went crazy and carved the kanji for love on his forehead, and then I was back.

"Oh my god, yeah," I whispered when I came back to reality,

"What?" Gaara asked as he pushed ma away,

"I just saw your past, yeah, if you just had someone to love you, then you wouldn't be the way you are now, yeah,"

"What are you saying Senshi?" Temari asked me, "How did you see his past?"

"I don't know, but I can't believe that happened, he was so young, yeah," I said,

"Well, it was our fathers fault," Kankuro told me, "He ordered for Gaara to be killed, he thought Gaara was becoming a danger to the village,"

"Wow, that's harsh, how could someone do that to there own kid, yeah?" I asked myself, then I walked over to Gaara, "You don't have to be alone, you were a really sweet kid, I would have protected you if I could, I know what it's like to have no one love you, I had a caretaker who used to torture me until I killed her, yeah," I told him

"Didn't your parents stop her?" Temari asked,

"my parents abandoned me at birth, but Gaara, I can help you, I can be your friend, you may not need physical protection, but I can protect your heart, yeah," I said, then I hugged him, he automatically tensed when I did that, but then he slowly and unsurely put his arms around me, and when I looked at him, I saw a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Senshi, are you here?" I heard Sasuke yell, and then I pulled away from Gaara and yelled,

"Over here, yeah," and then I saw my team emerge from the trees, and I ran into Sasuke's arms, kissing him in the process,

"Senshi, are you ok?" he asked me,

"Yeah, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro helped me, yeah,"

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Sasuke told them while glaring at Gaara, then I suddenly felt dizzy,

" I don't feel so good, yeah," I muttered, then I suddenly blacked out. 


	14. Chapter 14: Comaleaving?

**Chapter 14: Coma/leaving?**

When I woke up, I was in that same hospital room as the first time when I forgot everything, and then I saw some familiar faces, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were there,

"Hey, she's waking up," Sakura said,

"What happened, yeah?" I asked,

"You've been in a coma, Sasuke just got out of hospital himself," Sakura told me,

"We were attacked by sand and sound," Sasuke said,

"How long have I been asleep for, yeah?" I asked,

"About a week over a month," he told me,

"A month? How the hell did this happen, yeah?" I asked,

"No body knows, just get some rest, ok?"

"No, I've been resting for over a month, I need to do something, I can't stay in here any longer, yeah!" I yelled as I jumped up, pulling the I.V out in the process, then I ran into the bathroom to get changed.

I ran out of the bathroom, and on the way out of the room I grabbed my bag that someone had put there, and Sasuke's hand, and pulled him out of the hospital.

"Senshi, what are you doing? You shouldn't even be out of bed," Sasuke told me when I stopped running, and that was when we were in the middle of the forest,

"I need to be free, I am my own person, I will do what I want, when I want, yeah," I told him,

"But you could put yourself in danger,"

"I don't care, I just want out of that place, I'm not like some animal that can be locked up, yeah!" I yelled, "Ju…" I was silenced by a mouth on mine, and I kissed Sasuke back full force,

"Do you ever know when to stop talking?" Sasuke asked when we pulled apart,

"I guess not, yeah," I told him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him along to my house. When we got to my house Sasuke pulled me into a hug, as if he was afraid to lose me,

"I have something I need to take care of, but I'll be back later, ok?" he asked,

"Sure, yeah, I said as he kissed me before he left.

That night Sasuke still hadn't come back to see me, so I decided to go for a walk, and as I was walking, I saw a familiar raven haired boy walking towards the village gates, with a bag on his back. He must have realised I was there because he stopped and turned around, so I walked over to him,

"It's harder to say goodbye, that's why I was just going to leave," he told me,

"But, Sasuke, why are you leaving? I need you here, yeah," I told him,

"I must gain power to defeat my brother, so I am going to join Orochimaru, don't try to stop me, please,"

"I understand, you were born to be free as well, you deserve your freedom, yeah,"

"I love you, and after I kill my brother, I will come back for you, I promise you that," he told me as he took my face between his hands and kissed me for the first and last time, then he left, no goodbye's said.

The next few years consisted of me sulking, visiting Kankuro, Temari and Gaara in Suna, which had no longer been considered traitors, because at the time of the attack, Suna was under the control of Orochimaru, and a few years after I met Gaara, he became the Kazekage, I was pretty depressed since Sasuke left, but he told me he would come back, so I just lived through the days, and it helped that me and Mikira had become best friends. There were a heap of retrieval squads sent to get Sasuke back, but half of them never returned, and the ones who did were half dead. Naruto ended up getting the girl, Sakura, well they seemed to be on really good terms, si I thought they were secretly dating, we had a dumbass dick fuck put on our team, who would go around politely insulting people, and read the icha icha books, thinking that they were about how to make friends, when really, they were perverted books, and that brings us to when I was 16.

I had just been informed that I was to be sent to Suna, for an arranged marriage with Gaara, I had just spent over an hour arguing with the Hokage about it, but in the end, I decided to talk to Gaara. I arrived in Suna after three days of travelling, and I walked right into Gaara's office, not even bothering to knock, but that was normal, I had never asked for entrance to a room before then, so why start?

"Hello Senshi," Gaara said, and then he flashed me a crooked smile,

"Heyo, how's my favourite panda goin, yeah?" I asked as I giggled,

"I'm perfectly fine at the moment, how are you?"

"Pissed off actually, yeah,"

"What about?"

"An arranged marriage, yeah,"

"I don't want you to do it if you don't want to, I don't control you, it is clear that you don't want to, so you don't have to, I know you're still hurting over….. Him,"

"Ok, thank you, where am I sleeping?"

"Temari's room, as normal,"

"Awesome, I'm going to go say hi, seya later, yeah," I said as I ran off to find Temari.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR PEOPLES, CHAPTER 15: REMEMBERING**


	15. Chapter 15: remembering

**Chapter 15: remembering**

That night I went to Gaara's office, but he wasn't there, and I saw him fighting someone outside, the person he was fighting looked a lot like me, but his eyes were blue, and he was flying on a giant bird. I was afraid that Gaara would get hurt so I ran outside and jumped on the roof next to him, then the guy he was fighting saw me, and he had a look of shock on his face,

"Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck do you want, yeah?!" I yelled at him,

"That is none of your concern, yeah," he told me, then I felt myself being encased in sand, it covered my eyes so I couldn't see, then when I could see again, I was in the middle of the desert, and Suna was nowhere in sight.

Something told me Suna was in the direction left of me, so I started running. It took me twenty minutes to get back to Suna, and when I did I saw that the man on the bird had Gaara, and Gaara was unconscious, then the guy on the bird started flying off, so I chased them. I caught up with them shortly after,

"Hey blond ass girly man, give him back, or you will fucking regret it, yeah!" I yelled at him

"What are you going to do about it, yeah?" he asked,

"I'll fucking kill you, yeah," I yelled as I went to attack him, then suddenly, I started having flashbacks, about my dad, the Akatsuki, everything,

"Dad, please, please give him back, yeah," I begged,

"How do you know, yeah?"

"I just remembered everything, yeah,"

"I can't let him go, leader will kill me, yeah,"

"I'll fucking kill you, he's my friend, yeah,"

"If you don't fucking do it, I will," I heard a familiar voice say,

"Hidan? Why are you here, yeah?" I asked,

"How do you remember me?"

"Ok, you must have missed out on a bit of our conversation, I remember everything, and now why are you here, yeah?"

"I was hoping I would see you, I heard that you were in Suna, and leader said I could go, so how about a trade?"

"What?" me and my dad asked together,

"We take you back with us, and give Gaara back to his village, how about it?" Hidan asked,

"Ok, yeah," I told him, and then Hidan grabbed Gaara off my dad when he landed his bird, then he handed him to me, so I put Gaara in an obvious spot, and we left.

When we got back to the base, I headed straight to my room, then I heard a knock at the door and Hidan came in,

"Why did you all leave me? You all abandoned me, just like Sasuke, yeah," I said,

"We had to, we didn't want this life for you, and how does that runt Uchiha come into this?" he asked,

"Well, we were kind of together, and he left to join Orochimaru so he could gain power, but he said he would come back for me, yeah,"

"Well there is no way I'm letting him near you, I want to stick to our original arrangement, and I want to be with you, if you want to be with me,"

"Yeah, I do, yeah," I told him, then his face slowly moved closer to mine, then just before our lips met, I heard noises that sounded like a fight between Sasori and my dad, coming from dads room, so I rushed towards it, and Hidan tried to stop me from opening the door, but I was too quick, and what I saw wasn't a fight dad was fucking Sasori senseless. Hidan grabbed my hand and led me to the main room of the Akatsuki, then he sat me down and told me,

"Senshi, your dad is gay, him and Sasori are together, they have been since the day you lost your memory," and I was just sitting there with a blank look on my face, unable to speak, then I just walked off to my room without a word, and locked the door behind myself.

I didn't leave my room until that night, and when I did I saw Hidan sitting outside my room, then I walked over to him, and he pulled me into his lap,

"Why didn't anyone tell me my dad was a poof, yeah?" I asked,

"They didn't want you to know, they think you're to young," Hidan told me,

"He will pay for forgetting my mother, I will never forgive him, yeah," I said as he pulled us both to our feet, then he brought our faces closer together, and our lips met, but just as that happened, my dad walked past,

"S…S...Senshi, Hidan, what are you doing, yeah?" he asked,

"Oh go fuck Sasori, no wait, you already have that covered, yeah," I snapped,

"She knows, she walked into your room earlier, why the fuck would you do that? Wouldn't you want to fucking spend some time with your fucking daughter that you haven't fucking seen in years, instead of fucking your Dana?!" Hidan yelled,

"I hadn't seen her for years, yes, but I thought she was mad at me for leaving her again, yeah," my dad said,

"She's mad at you now, she thinks you have forgotten her mother, if you talked to her you would know these things, you fucking idiot," Hidan said as he pulled me to his chest,

"Dad, just let me sort some things out, please, yeah," I told my dad,

"Senshi, I will never forget your mother, but it has been almost 17 years, and she is never coming back, we need to move on, yeah,"

"I don't want to move on, but you can do whatever the fuck you want, yeah,"

"I really don't want you to be mad at me, yeah," dad said, stretching his arms out towards me, so I stepped out of Hidan's arms, and into my dad's, and we hugged each other, "Now what's the deal with you and Hidan, yeah?" he asked,

"If you think that's bad, I was with Sasuke for over a month, then he left to join Orochimaru, who ever that is, to gain power, and he said he would come back for me, yeah,"

"You dated Itachi's younger brother, yeah?"

"Yaha, there's nothing wrong with that is there, yeah?"

"No, but Hidan? Senshi he's too old for you, yeah,"

"Well, he isn't getting any older, so it's all good, yeah,"

"Well, I don't approve, but if it makes you happy, then I won't stop you, yeah,"

"You're only saying that because you couldn't stop me, even if you wanted to, yeah,"

"No, we had this talk years ago, I want a strong father daughter relationship, yeah,"

"Well, as long as you and Sasori don't show public displays of affection, then I'm fine, yeah,"

"Ok, I'm good with that, yeah," he told me as he hugged me tighter, then when he let me go, Hidan walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist form behind,

"Well, I have to take you to see leader now Senshi," he told me,

"Seya later dad, yeah," I said with a smile, then me and Hidan walked off to leaders office, hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 16: joining the Akatsuki

**Hey, sorry I didn't update earlier, I kept on getting distracted, I'll try to update more frequently**

**XXOO**

**Jessie**

**R&R PPLZ!!**

**Chapter 16: Joining the Akatsuki**

Hidan knocked on leader's door three times when we got to his office,

"Enter," I heard a voice say, then we walked in, "Senshi, you are back, but why?" leader asked me, then he saw mine and Hidan's hands entwined,

"Well, I recently regained my memory, I am now sixteen, and a jonnie, so I should be a good addition to the Akatsuki, yeah," I told him,

"Very well, I shall have Konan sort out a cloak and ring for you,"

"Is it ok if I help her, yeah?"

"Follow me," a female voice said from the shadows, and I automatically knew it was Konan, so I let go of Hidan's hand and stepped into the Shadows, then I instantly felt a hand on my arm, leading me through the darkness, and then we walked through a door, and there was light, so I could see her face, and she hadn't changed a bit,

"Konan, yeah!" I exclaimed as I hugged her,

"Hey Senshi, I am so glad you have recovered your memory, now let's get to work on making your cloak," Konan said, and then we got to work. I changed the colour scheme of my cloak, with Konan protesting of course, saying leader would be mad, but I made it black with purple clouds on it, instead of black with red clouds.

Leader was kind of mad, but he accepted it, and he gave me my Akatsuki ring that had the kanji for wolf on it, and he scratched my forehead protector, then I pulled Konan along to find Hidan.

"How did you get leader to let you get away with that?" Hidan asked when he saw me,

"I didn't do anything, I'm just naturally awesome, yeah," I told him with a smirk,

"Then in must run in the family, yeah," dad said as he entered the room,

"Yeah, on mum's side, yeah," when I said that, I noticed dad and Sasori's hands were entwined,

"Sorry," dad said as he let go of Sasori's hand, and Sasori looked shocked about that,

"Deidara, how can you let some bratty runt tell you what to do?" Sasori asked,

"I ain't some runt you fucking ass hole, I fucking hate you, you're a fuck faced retard!!" I yelled,

"Hm, so the pup has frown into a dog, and the bitch can bark,"

"I'll do more than bark, yeah," I told him as I started humming, then Sasori's face went blank, and after a second, he fell unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Hidan asked,

"I don't know, it's a talent, yeah," I told him,

"You have the same talent as your mother, yeah," dad told me,

"I'm glad I have more than just her eyes then, yeah,"

"You're more like her than you think, yeah,"

"I take that as a good thing, because I clearly inherited your speech deformity, yeah," I said, then both Hidan and Konan fell over laughing, and after half a minute, me and dad joined in.

After about two days, my team, which was Kakuzu and Hidan, went for a mission. We were to go to Konoha and murder the Hokage, but half way there we ran into Mikira.

"Mikira, what's wrong, why are you crying, yeah?" I asked when I saw her,

"Senshi? Oh my god, we were all so worried about you," she said, ignoring my question, whipping away her tears in the process,

"Guys, give us a minute, it's girl talk time, yeah," I said as I pulled Mikira over to sit on a fallen down tree, out of ear shot from the guys,

"So, what's wrong, yeah?" I asked

"Well, about eight months ago, I was raped, and I found out last week that I'm pregnant, and I'm going to have the baby in about a month, so I went looking for you, I need your help," she told me,

"Oh my god, yeah," I said in sadness and shock as she burst into tears, so I gave her a hug, trying to calm her down, "Come on, you can come with us, yeah," I told her, then we walked over to the guys, and Mikira had stoped crying.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Hidan asked when we were in our hotel room, waiting for Kakuzu to bring Mikira back after questioning her,

"Well, I don't know if I can tell, it's none of my business, yeah," I told him,

"Ok, I get it, it's a friendship thing, but if I can help, don't hesitate to ask, ok Blondie?" He asked with a smirk as he ruffled my hair,

"Don't call me Blondie, you meanie, yeah!" I shouted as I folded my arms across my chest, pouted, and looked away,

"Hey, I was only kidding, but I know how to make it better'"

"How, yeah?" I asked as I half turned my head to look at him, then he turned my head to face his and crashed his lips to mine, then I heard the door open, so I pulled away from him to see Mikira and Kakuzu standing at the door.

"I thought you two were an item, but I wasn't too sure," Kakuzu said, while Mikira was just standing there in shock,

"Senshi, I thought you would never get a boyfriend, not after Sasu…" she started to say, but I cut her off,

"This was arranged between us before I lost my memory, yeah,"

"Hang on, what was that about the runt Uchiha" Kakuzu asked,

"Kakuzu, leave her the fuck alone, it's none of your fucking business!" Hidan yelled,

"It's ok Hidan, you can tell him later, yeah," I told Hidan,

"Ok, if you're sure, now, Mikira, do you trust us enough to tell us what happened to you?" Hidan asked,

"Senshi hasn't already told you?" she questioned,

"Hello, I'm a good friend, I wouldn't tell anything without permission, yeah," I told her,

"Ok, well, I'm pregnant, but the problem is, it was from rape," she told them,

"What? You were raped? I'm gonna kill the little fucker, who did that to you? Nobody should get away with that, it's just sick, who is the little shit faced fucker?!" Hidan yelled,

"Hidan! Drop it, yeah!" I yelled,

"What? I'm only trying to help," he told me,

"This is what friends and comfort are for, this isn't something you can help with, I know that as a fact, yeah,"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because the same thing happened to me, year ago, yeah,"

"W...Wh…What?"

"Just forget it, it happened a long time ago, yeah," I told him as I jumped out the window, and climbed onto the roof.


	17. Chapter 17: a horrible turn around

**A/N: Hey sorry I havn't updated for like ever, but Ijust got my lap top fixed soI should be writing more oftern R&R PPLZ!!!!!**

**Chapter 17: a horrible turn around**

"Senshi, can you please tell me about your past? I missed so much while you were gone, you went through somuch that I don't even know about, please just tell me," Hidan said as he sat down next tome on the roof,  
"It's nothing, it dosn't matter, yeah," I told him,  
"Senshi,if someone did something to you, I wanna know so I can Kill them, nobody hurts you and gets away with it, not while you have me,"  
"Ok,fine, i'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tellanyone, yeah"  
"Promise,"  
"About a week after Sasuke left, I went for a walk through the forrest, then Kabuto, who I had learned was working for Orochimaru, came out of nowhere, and he raped me, but he left me a virgin, I won't explain that part,anyway, he left me in the forrest, so weak I was unable to move, then I was in hospital for a week when I mannaged to get back, that's my big secret, yeah,"  
"I'm going to kill that little fuck faced bastard, nobody should be able to do that to a poor defenceless kid and get away with it,"  
"Look, It's ok just forget about it, yeah,"  
"How can I forget about it? I was suposed to be the only one to get you like that," he said with a smirk,  
"Then you're gonna have to wait a while, about two years, yeah,"  
"So you're gonna wait till you're an adult?"  
"And you didn't?"  
"Actually, um, well, I havn't yet,"  
"And what is our age difference, yeah?"  
"I know, but I havn't ever loved anyone, never looked at a girl the way I look at you, only you,"  
"Yeah, I know, then you're a pettophile, yeah," I laughed, then I kissed him, "Only joking, yeah," I told him,then we kissedagain, then I felt his toung skim across my botom lip, so I opend my mouth, and our toungs fought for dominance, but I won, and we only broke away because we needed air. After that we went inside and went to bed, then I looked over to the other bed, and I saw Mikira and Kakuzu asleep, and then Hidan turned out the lights, then I felt arms snake around me, so I turned around and rested my head on Hidans chest, only to realise he had taken his shirt off. So I started tracing his chest muscles with my hand, then Hidan huged me closer to him, and we fell asleep like that.

We decided to give Mikira an invitation to give to the Hokage claiming it was fromSunagakure's Kazakage, we chose Gaara because I could forge his hand writing and his signature. The hokage left straight away,so I stated humming so she couldn't move, then Hidan cut her head off '_Well Naruto, looks like you will be Hokage after all,' _ I thought, then me and Mikira bowed our heads in respect for our old leader,  
"Just leave her here, I want to get back as soon as we can, yeah," I said,  
"If that's what you want," Hidan said, then I collapsed with exaustion.

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes straight away, because I could tell there were two other people in there, I recognised my dad and Hidans breathing, but I didn't recognise the other person's, so I opened my eyes tosee Hidan asleep against my bed, then I saw my dad asleep against the wall, with Sasori in his lap, who wasn't asleep,  
"What the fuck are you doing here, yeah?" I whispered,  
"Deidara wanted me here," He told me, then I felt Hidans hand move to mine and squese it, letting me know he was awake, but would let me and Sasori talk,  
"Well I don't want you here, yeah,"  
"Why don't we take this conversation outside, we don't want to wake people up," he said, as he carefully got up, so he didn't wake dad up, then I squesed Hidans hand lightly, and got up to follow Sasori. I needed to change, because I was still wearing the same clothes as when I passed out, so I quickly got changed in the bathroom, then I followed Sasori deep into the forrest, just outside the base.  
"You need to learn your place, you stupid little runt," he told me,  
"I know my place, and it is above you, yeah," I told him, then he pulled out a knotted rope and started slashing my back open with it,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HIDAN HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could, then he pulled out a knife and started to cut open the flesh that covered my destroyed eye "HIDAN!!!" I yelled as he bagan to cut the flesh away,and I was completerly covered in my own blood,  
"I am superior to you, you will respect me," He growled,  
"I do not respect abusers like you, you're not even human, you FREAK!!!" Then Sasori flew backwards into a tree, but my face was so covered in blood that I couldn't see after that, then I felt Hidan's arms lift me up,  
"It's ok Senshi, you're gonna be fine," Hidan told me, but I felt my heart start to beat slower, and I slipped into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: Dead?

**Chapter 18: Dead?**

When I woke up again, Sasori was standing at the end of my bed,  
"I'm warning you, if you tell anyone, I will kill you," he told me, and then he left. A few minutes later Hidan walked in.

"Oh my Jashin, Senshi you're awake," he said as he walked over and hugged me.

"Who changed me?" I asked, noticing my clothes were clean, I was wrapped in bandages, and I wasn't covered in blood.

"We got Konan to, because she's a girl and all, I knew you would be more comfortable with that," he told me, sounding relieved that I was ok, "How are you? Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little, sorry for making you worry, yeah," I told him, then, in an instant, his lips were on mine, and our toungs were fighting for dominance, but I won, then he put his hand on my back, so I instantly jumped back.

"Shit, sorry Senshi," he told me.

"It's ok, you just got a little carried away, it happens, yeah," I told him, and then I kissed him to prove my point. After about two more minutes, I heard someone clear there throat, so I pulled away from Hidan and saw my dad standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see you're getting better, yeah," he told me.

"I heal fast, yeah," I explained.

"So what exactly happened? Hidan said Sasori attacked you, but Sasori denies it, so what's the real story, yeah?" dad asked me.

"Hidan misunderstood, I fell in the forest while me and Sasori were walking through it, trying to find a good place to talk, then I slipped, and in all my clumsyness, tumbled down hill a bit, I ended up puncturing my eye, and with thorn scratches all over my back, Sasori was trying to help me, yeah," I lied, it hurt to lie to the ones I love, but I had to do it.

"That's a lie, I heard you yell to me for help, stop trying to defend him!" Hidan yelled.

"Just go fucking pray to your fucking god or something, anything, as long as it gets you to LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!" I yelled at him, too pissed off to say yeah, then Hidan stormed out of the room.

Later that night I was sitting in a tree, watching the full moon, it was hypnotising me or something, then, suddenly, Hidan was standing next to me.

"What did Sasori say to you to make you lie? And the truth this time," Hidan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him, then Hidan grabbed onto me and jumped us both to the ground, and he pinned me down by sitting on my hips, and holding my arms above my head.

"Tell me, now," he growled out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, yeah," I said, slightly panicking.

"If you don't tell me, we will be here all night, and I'm kind of comfortable sitting like this," he smirked.

"Honest to god I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, yeah!" I yelled, then Hidan grabbed both my wrist's in one hand, and he pressed his other hand into my stomach, pushing my back into the ground, "Hidan, s...stop it, that... fucking... hurts, yeah!" I yelled as tears started to form in my visible eye.

"Senshi, please, I'm only doing this because I love you, I want to help you," he pleaded.

"Ok, fine, he said he would kill me if I told anyone, yeah," I said as I started to cry, then Hidan let go and sat down next to me, pulling me to his chest.

"Senshi, I'm so sorry for hurting you, it was necessary, but I understand if you don't want to see me anymore," he said softly.

"I know it was necessary, but you can't leave me, I love you too much," I said as I cried into his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't leave as long as you love me," he told me softly, pulling me closer.

"Well I do, and I always will, so don't even think of leaving, yeah," I growled softly.

"You have to tell the others," he told me after a few minutes.

"I can't, I would mentally breakdown telling dad, yeah," I panicked.

"I can talk to Itachi for you if you want, then you won't have to tell anyone, because he can use his Sharringan," he said.

"Ok, if that's what you want, yeah," I whispered, and then I fell asleep in his arms.

"Senshi, Itachi's here," I heard Hidan say as he stroked my head, waking me up.

"Just do it, yeah," I said as I opened my eyes and looked into Itachi's red ones, then I started seeing everything Sasori did to me, I saw it all perfectly clear, but it didn't hurt like it did when it really happened, and then when it was over, I opened my eyes, and Itachi looked paler than normal, like he was about to be sick, then he walked out of the room, saying something about telling dad. Then Hidan laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms, and then we both fell asleep.

Earlier that day, dad had left on a mission, so I spent the whole day with Hidan, and dad wasn't told about Sasori. The next day, leader called a meeting, we were all told that dad had blown himself up while stopping ANBU from getting to the base. As soon as I heard that, I locked myself in my room, with Hidan of course, because he followed me almost anywhere. Then I walked into my bathroom, and there was my shaving razor sitting right in front of me. I locked the door so Hidan couldn't come in, then I pulled my razor apart. I got one of the blades and cut all up both sides of both my arms. After the first few cuts, my arms felt numb, I couldn't feel anything, I felt high, and then I feinted. When I woke up, I was in my bed, with my arms bandaged, and I felt an arm wrapped around my waist, and I looked over to see Hidan lying next to me, asleep.

"Senshi, are you awake?" Hidan asked, and then he opened his eyes, "Why did you do it? Why did you hurt yourself?"

"He was my dad, Hidan, and now he's gone, so why should I live, yeah?" I asked as I started to cry into his chest,.

"Senshi, he's not the only one that loves you, if you died, then I would follow, you mean everything to me, don't do this stuff, it's killing me inside to see you hurt yourself," Hidan said, voice filled with pain.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time, I don't think I'll get over this for a long time, yeah," I said as he held me closer to him.

The next morning, I walked into the kitchen, and Sasori was there, so I decided to provoke him, thinking that if I annoyed him enough, he might kill me.

"Hey bitch, pregnant yet?" I asked, and he just glared at me, "Ok, PMS much? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you than in the end, my dad chose me over you, he always did favour me, and he was straight before he was gay, yeah," I told him with a smirk, and Sasori looked like he was restraining himself from attacking me. "What the fuck?! If you could almost kill me for not showing you respect, why the hell can't you kill me for insulting you?!" I yelled, then I turned around to storm out and saw the entire Akatsuki standing in the doorway.

"So hidan wasn't lieing, Sasori, if you ever attack a Akatsuki member again, I will kill you," leader said, then he walked off, the others leaving as well, except for Hidan.

Senshi, come with me," Hidan said, so I followed him to his room. "How could you do this? Don't you realise how much you mean to everyone here? We all think of you as a friend, don't do this, we all care about you," he told me.

"Huh, friends? Yeah right," I scoffed.

"If they aren't your friends, then why do they keep asking me if you're allright? They care Senshi," he tried to prove his point.

"Whatever," I said as I walked off.

* * *

**A/N: hey sorry I havn't updated in ages, I kinda gave up on this one, but yeah, I seem to have a bit of spare time now!!**

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
